Such an evaluation method is known for instance from the technical paper “Quantitative Analyse von koronarangiographischen Bildfolgen zur Bestimmung der Myokardperfusion” [Quantitative analysis of coronary-angiographic image sequences for determining myocardial perfusion] by Urban Malsch et al., published in “Bildverarbeitung für die Medizin 2003” [Image processing for medical science 2003], Springer Verlag. With this evaluation method, a computer receives the temporal sequence of x-ray images and determines a perfusion of the tissue supplied with blood in a myocardial region.
DE 10 2005 039 189 A1 likewise discloses an evaluation method of the afore-described type. With this method, a computer also receives the temporal sequence of x-ray images. In each instance the computer determines a characteristic value for each pixel of an evaluation image for each of the x-ray images on the basis of the data values of the pixels of the respective x-ray image, which lie in an evaluation core which is standard for all x-ray images and is defined by the respective pixel of the evaluation image. On the basis of the temporal sequence of the characteristic value, it assigns the respective pixel to one of the categories comprising vessel, perfusion region and background. The computer performs further evaluations for the pixels which the computer has assigned to the perfusion region.
DE 10 2004 057 026 A1 discloses an evaluation method for several images of an examination region of an examination object which have been detected at different times. The images may be x-ray images. A computer receives the images, determines the deviations of the images from one another and performs further evaluations as a function of the “change images” thus determined.
The evaluation methods of the prior art already function pretty effectively. They can however still be further improved.